1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of managing electric power on the basis of tariff schedules, in a network within a dwelling, which effectively complements the consumption planning capabilities usually offered by home networks.
The term "dwelling" is construed as any self-contained or multi-occupancy premises and, more generally, any block of flats, place of living or working.
Management of tariff schedules involves using information on tariff changes supplied directly or indirectly by the electric power distributor to control and monitor the switching on of certain appliances under the most favourable economic conditions to the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Management of tariff schedules is currently performed using a relay that is remote controlled by means of signals directly transmitted by the electric power distributor or locally controlled by a clock and situated close to the electricity meter which makes it possible to slave the operation of a load to the availability of the so-called off-peak tariff. Although use of the "off-peak" tariff is advantageous for all appliances that consume large amounts of power such as washing machines, tumble driers, dishwashers, heating appliances etc., the current solution is generally only applied to the production of hot water for sanitary purposes given the complexity of the installation required in order to extend this service to other appliances in the house and, more generally, in the dwelling.
The other approach that has been explored is to program the operating schedule of appliances at times which coincide with availability of the "off-peak" tariff but this expensive and inconvenient solution is becoming more difficult to implement in practice because of tariff changes which electricity distributors are attempting to link more directly to the supply and demand for power.
The purpose of the invention is to overcome these drawbacks by proposing a method of managing electric power on the basis of tariff schedules in a network within a dwelling where the network includes appliances capable of 2-way communication with each other and means of determining the electric power tariff schedule which is in force in that dwelling.